Persons exposed to sunlight should attempt to reduce the exposure of skin on the back of the neck and ears to ultraviolet rays that may cause dry skin or, in extreme cases, skin cancer. Often persons exposed to sunlight employ glasses with darkened lenses to aid in protecting their eyes from ultraviolet rays. Persons have addressed these problems in the past by wearing hats with broad brims or wearing hats provided with fabric sunshades. Many persons do not like to wear hats, or prefer stocking style hats or to tie a bandana on their head. These persons however still need to protect their neck and ears from ultraviolet rays, and a means for doing this is provided by the present invention which entails a fabric sunshade that may be secured to a person's head using glasses.